(a). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cellular phone with exchangeable décor panel, more specifically to an exterior décor panel design for the folding portable cellular phone.
(b). Description of the Prior Arts
Today, telecommunication industry is becoming more and more important for human life. There are products from the early telephone, fax machine and intercom and so on, to the Global Positioning System (GPS), pager, wireless communication and fixed network etc. of the modem world. The advances in the telecommunication industry are making it possible to rapidly transmit the voice, image and graphic via a wireless means. The result is the fast development and prosperity of the global economy and industry. Consequently, the computer industry and the telecommunication industry are destined to become the two leading industry which can progress in the speed beyond human imagination and bring a vast change to human life.
Due to the development of GSM cellular phone, portable cellular phones have come into wide use in Taiwan for connecting friends, relatives and clients with great efficiency. Moreover, the global roaming capability of the GSM cellular phone enables the user to be able to use his portable cellular phone everywhere in the world that, in consequence, provides a favorable condition for the prevalence of cellular phone. Besides, in addition to the common answering incoming calls and issuing outgoing calls, modem cellular phones have many additional functions (such as recording, calendar, games, MP3, WAP, etc.). Please refer to FIG. 1, a schematic drawing is presented illustrating a structure of exchangeable décor panel for portable cellular phone. In order to pander to people's liking for novelty, some cellular phone manufacturers design a product with exchangeable décor panel that can be changed by consumers (e.g. Nokia 3310, 8810, etc.). The kind of cellular phone is composed of a body A2, a front cover A1 and a back cover A3. Through changing the front cover A1 and back cover A3 with different pattern and color, the consumer's craving for novelty can be fulfilled.
While changing the décor panel of the portable cellular phone using the aforementioned method, in order to prevent the décor panel from falling off by outside influences, the locking clasps between the front and back cover are designed to be rigidly precise. Therefore, the method for changing the décor panel of the portable cellular phone can still present a daunting task for many users. The method will require many practices to be able to master and is not acceptable for most consumers.
As to the folding portable cellular phone, it is common that no structure with exchangeable décor panel is installed. Therefore, the appearance of the kind of cellular phone is usually too stale to stir up the craving of young cellular phone consumers. In view of the above drawback, the present invention is related to a structure of exchangeable décor panel for the folding portable cellular phone.